Lo que de verdad importa
by mariahp
Summary: Jane viaja hasta lo profundo de su mente,recuerda la época en que a los 17 años Lily intentaba matar a James cada vez qe lo veía,cómo lograron trabar amistad con los merodeadores y lo imxtante qe es luchar por lo qe d verdad uno quiere con uñas y dientes
1. En lo más profundo de mi ser

• **Lo que de verdad importa  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes cómo los merodeadores y Lily Evans no son míos, son de JKR, solo hago esto para divertirme un rato y descargar ideas que han venido a mi mente y querían una linda historia donde quedarse.**

**Holaa! He vuelto, si, menuda pesada xD. Es que se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude evitar escribirla y publicarla a ver que pensáis. Os dejo el summary:**

**Jane viaja hasta lo más profundo de su mente, recuerda la época en que a los 17 años Lily intentaba matar a James cada vez que lo veía, cómo lograron trabar amistad con los merodeadores y lo importante que es luchar por lo que de verdad uno quiere con uñas y dientes**

**Lo iba a hacer más largo, pero no daba el lugar( por eso abrevié varias palabras en la versión real )**

**En lo más profundo de mi ser**

Era una noche clara, con estrellas luminosas y una luna llena brillante. Una gran noche, de esas que te tiras sobre el césped y olvidas todo, solo hueles el olor de la hierba fresca y de la noche misma.

En un jardín muy bien cuidado, había una chica sentada en una hamaca, meciéndose cómo automáticamente. Su pelo castaño se movía con la leve brisa y algunos mechones caían sobre su cara tapando un poco sus ojos marrones-violáceos. Esa noche sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, había un dejo de tristeza en ellos. Pero Jane Spaultrow no se atrevía a llorar, o simplemente no quería hacerlo. Sonreía tristemente, nostálgicamente, pero sonreía. Con esas sonrisas irónicas que no sabes si te están tomando en serio o no.

Sobre su falda tenía recortes de periódicos y de fotos en las que las personas en ellas se movían. Fotos y periódicos mágicos, mucho más divertidos que los normales, o los muggles cómo vosotros preferís.

Jane tomó con sus manos un recorte de periódico en el que aparecía una foto de una persona con la mirada perdida, o más bien con la mirada llena de ira, con sus ojos pidiendo venganza_. Si él llegase a ver esta foto diría algo cómo : que mal plano mío, de perfil me veo mucho mejor _pensó Jane riendo bajo. _O quizás a él no le importen más esas cosas, quizás haya cambiado tanto que ni lo reconozca al hablar_. _Estoy segura que sigue teniendo esa chispa tan suya, pero cómo han cambiado las cosas. Encima lo culpan por algo que él no hizo, por una gilipollez sin fundamento, menudo grupo de memos hay en el ministerio._

Luego su mente empezó a viajar a toda velocidad hacia recuerdos que guardaba con mucho cariño en lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando tenía apenas diecisiete años y vivía en una casa (que contaba con el jardín donde estaba ahora) a las afueras de la ciudad llena de césped y flores por donde la miraras; recordó su cara de sorpresa al ver la casa; cuando vivía en el centro mismo de Londres en una casa de dos pisos enorme; el día que pisó por primera vez Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería; el momento en que descubrió que James y Lily eran el uno para el otro al ver cómo Lily lo tiraba al lago sin ningún tipo de culpa y James la arrastraba con él logrando que Lily quedara histérica por el estado de su pelo y James casi muriese por culpa de la pelirroja y su insistencia en ahogarlo; el día que habían mezclado whisky con cerveza y..bueno, no recordaba muy bien ese día, pero si recordaba la cara de Remus al verla tomar esa cantidad, las quejas de Ronnie y Bridget por no dejarlas tomar más( _es que esas chicas cuando toman no se controlan¡créanme!_) y cómo Sirius y ella habían bailado toda la noche y cantado canciones navideñas entre tropezones y risas eufóricas.

Y luego solo se concentró cuando tenía diecisiete años y estaba por comenzar el curso y todo cambió, o por lo menos empezó a.


	2. Un día y cinco noches

**Estoy poniendo este cap para que entiendan mejor la historia:)**

** DISCLAIMER: ya saben que personajes son mios y cuales no, no tengo malas intenciones:)**

** Un día y cinco noches  
**

Una joven pelirroja golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de una habitación. Esos golpes insistentes solo significaban una cosa: estaba MUY impaciente.

-¡Jane!-gritó Lily Evans poniéndose unos mechones de pelo detrás de las orejas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con la entrada de luz desde una ventana cercana del pasillo grande donde se encontraba.-Vale chavala, que ya dormiste suficiente, levántate de una vez.

-¿Aún no despierta?-preguntó un señor alto, con cabello castaño entrecano y mirada amable. Vestía un traje muy elegante azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos oscuros-No creo que logres mucho Lily, llegó a las cinco de la mañana de la fiesta.¿Tenéis que comprar los libros hoy?

-No Patrick, aún no. Es que hemos quedado con Bridget y Verónica en el callejón Diagon, ya sabes, para ponernos al día con los cotilleos y eso-explicó Lily sonriendo.-Pero si llegó tan temprano en la mañana va a ser en vano, mejor le dejo una nota y le digo que la esperamos ahí.

-Si, creo que será mejor. -dijo Patrick con una sonrisa-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión a las once y si no me muevo, no llego.

-Está bien señor ministro, vaya tranquilo-dijo Lily fingiendo seriedad.

Patrick sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que conducían a un salón enorme muy bien decorado: sillones clásicos de color beige y algunos almohadones rojos oscuros, mesa de café de madera oscura, algunos cuadros de pintores modernos y en un rincón posaba un gran piano negro.

Lily tomó su bolso del suelo y se dirigió hacia abajo; era en vano seguir intentando despertar a Jane, parecía que hibernaba todas las mañanas.

* * *

Bridget Wood caminaba nerviosa por su cuarto. De vez en cuando se pasaba la mano por su pelo corto y ondulado castaño oscuro(casi negro) aplastándolo bruscamente. No encontraba sus partituras de piano, ni la novela que estaba leyendo, ni su camiseta de su equipo favorito de quidditch¡y tampoco su escoba! No entendía cómo podía ser tan desordenada, generalmente no le importaba el hecho de salir con una media de un color diferente al otro por andar en las nubes, pero cuando perdía cosas como esas, si que le importaba. 

Se tiró derrotada en el suelo de su habitación con los ojos cerrados. Extendió los brazos y las piernas y respiró intentando tranquilizarse. Si ponía la mente en blanco...solo en blanco.

-¡Get!-gritó una chica rubia, de ojos azules con una sonrisa encantadora mientras entraba en la habitación-Tendrías que ordenar un poco-sugirió mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te fue en Francia?-preguntó Bridget parándose para abrazar a su prima.

-Genial; no sabes la cantidad de ropa que me compré-comentó riéndose.-Además de que me fue bastante bien con...oh, nada, no importa.

-¿Con qué?-preguntó Bridget sentándose sobre el revoltijo de sabanas que había sobre su cama.

-No importa. Ahora cuéntame tú¿cómo te fue Suiza?-preguntó la chica rubia sentándose junto a Bridget y apoyando sus bolsos en el suelo.

-Bien, me divertí bastante.

-¿Y Lily y Jane?

-Bien; Lily debe de estar por llegar y supongo que Jane nos alcanzará luego, ya sabes, duerme mucho-contestó Bridget comenzando a revolver todo de nuevo en su habitación.

-¿Te ayudo a ordenar?

-No, gracias Ronnie-contestó Bridget.-No voy a ordenar, voy a desordenar el desorden.

-Buen punto-acotó Verónica sonriendo.

-¿Y Pip?

-La pequeña Pipper emh, está bien, muy bien a decir verdad. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico de sexto muy mono de Ravenclaw que se llamaba algo así cómo Bruce, Brad?

-Si, ese rubio de ojos azules; si, muy mono-contestó Bridget recordando al chico.

-Bueno, la ha invitado a salir, pero no me gusta que salga con chicos tan mayores.

-No es TAN mayor-opinó Bridget dando vuelta un cajón de su mesita de noche-Me rindo, ya aparecerán las malditas partituras y mi escoba.Bajemos a esperar a Lily.

-¿Un terremoto estuvo de visita por tu habitación?-preguntó Lily mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Lily!-gritaron Bridget y Verónica al mismo tiempo, abalanzándose hasta su amiga.

-¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó la pelirroja cuando ya se había separado del abrazo de sus amigas.

-Bien¿y tú?-preguntó Ronnie interrumpiendo las explicaciones de Bridget sobre sus objetos perdidos.-¿Cómo te fue en Irlanda?

-Muy bien, fue divertido-contestó Lily mientras entraba en la habitación con sus dos amigas.-¿Y a ustedes en Francia y Suiza?

-Muy bien-dijo rápidamente Bridget antes de que Ronnie empezara a hablar sobre todas sus compras.-¿Y Jane?

-Durmiendo, me dijo Patrick que salió hasta tarde.

-Si, cómo siempre. Pero bueno, mejor ahora vamonos al callejón Diagon-opinó Bridget calzándose unas botas.

* * *

Jane dormía inquieta en su cama; esa noche había tenido unas pesadillas horribles. Luego de dar bastantes vueltas quedó tendida boca arriba con una mano tomando la pequeña medalla que tenía colgada al cuello con una fina cadenita de eslabones de plata. La medalla era algo pequeña, pero en su interior guardaba una foto de una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño oscuro y sonrisa radiante. En la superficie que quedaba mirando hacia adelante había tallada una pequeña libélula que tenía una piedra violeta como ojo; del otro lado la medalla tenía tallada una frase en latín. 

Luego de un rato largo quieta, sintió cómo algo peludo le acariciaba la cara.

-Waff, sal-murmuró Jane medio dormida mientras parpadeaba varias veces.-Conejo presumido y egocéntrico¿te crees bonito eh?

Jane abrió finalmente sus ojos del todo, se quitó a Waffle de la cara y lo apoyo sobre su cama, se quitó las sabanas dejando ver a una chica alta vestida con una larga camisa a cuadros que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tomó a Waffle en brazos, le acarició la cabeza y fue a abrir las persianas. Jane entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente bajó la mirada. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

-Buenos días señorita Jane-dijo una mujer alta, delgada de pelo negro y ondulado con una sonrisa amable.

-Julia, ya te dije mil veces que el señorita no lo digas, soy Jane y punto-dijo Jane a modo de saludo sonriendo.

-Vale, es la costumbre, ya sabes-dijo Julia sonriendo.

Jane solo sonrió y caminó hasta la cocina. Allí se sentó en unos bancos junto a una mesa que había en medio de la cocina, era algo así cómo una mesada pero lo utilizaban de mesa. Luego se paró para darle de comer a Waffle; revisó el refrigerador, sacó un poco de zumo de naranja, lo vertió en un bowl y le puso cereales. Comió tranquila y en silencio, seguramente su padre estaría en una reunión importante y volvería algo tarde, así que estaría sola todo el día. Sólo Waffle y ella, le agradaba la idea.

Luego de un rato subió de nuevo hasta su habitación y vio una nota en el piso. La tomó y se tiró sobre su cama para leerla. La nota era de Lily:

_Podrías dormir menos¿no? O por lo menos molestarte en escucharme cuando golpeo en tu puerta veinte minutos seguidos. Nos vemos hoy en el Callejón Diagon a las tres¿vale? Íbamos a reunirnos antes pero bueno...dado que la señorita Jane Spaultrow tiene bastantes ganas de dormir, vamos a dejarla dormir un rato. ¿Ven vale? Si sabes lo que te conviene...bueno,¡ era una broma no me pongas esa cara!_

Jane rió al terminar de leer la carta y se fijó que hora era. La una de la tarde¿y sus amigas pretendían qué llegara en buen estado dentro de una hora?. Se miró al espejo que había en la puerta de su gran armario y arqueó las cejas. Su pelo(generalmente lacio) estaba hecho un revoltijo y en su cara habían restos de maquillaje. Sonrió al fijar la vista en el lunar que tenía un poco más arriba del labio superior de su boca a la derecha, le recordaba al que tenía su padre.

Miró la nota de Lily de nuevo y se rió ante la ocurrencia de que ella apareciera a las tres. ¿Tenía qué ponerse cómo una persona decente y querían que fuera a las tres? Jo! Pretenciosas.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde, Bridget, Verónica y Lily ya estaban en el Callejón Diagon esperando por Jane. 

Luego de un rato Bridget y Veronica propusieron tomar un helado ya que Lily no dejaba de insistir en visitar la librería, cosa que ellas no querían hacer.

Se sentaron en unos bancos a tomar sus respectivos helados mientras hablaban sobre diferentes temas cómo las nuevas parejas que se habían formado en el verano y lo monas que se verían esas nuevas sandalias en el uniforme.

-De verdad Get, esas sandalias son súper cómodas, yo modelé con ellas en...-Veronica se interrumpió en la mitad de la frase. Ahora se vendrían las preguntas.

-¿Tú modelaste?-preguntó Bridget mirando a su prima sorprendida.

-Que la chica es guapa, déjala-opinó Lily.

-¡No me dijiste nada!-reclamó Bridget mirando a Veronica con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ibas a oponer, a ti no te gustan las modelos después de todo-dijo Veronica terminando de tomar su helado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea de ser modelo?-preguntó Bridget extrañada de que Lily no preguntara nada.

-Estábamos caminando un día con Lily y vino un tío y nos dijo que funcionaríamos bien cómo modelos, ya sabes, era agente o algo por el estilo. Bueno, a mi me entusiasmo la idea...

-A mi no, es obvio ¿no?-dijo Lily interrumpiendo la explicación.

-Y bueno, fui a uno de esos lugares que te escogen para empezar a trabajar y empecé-continuó Ronnie ignorando la interrupción.

* * *

-Dile a mi padre que no se preocupe que voy a llegar a la fiesta de hoy-pidió Jane mientras tomaba su bolso verde mar. 

-Vale, le digo-dijo Julia con una sonrisa.-¿Adónde vas tan guapa?

-Salida con amigas al calle... a la calle esa que venden ropa de todo tipo, ya sabes-dijo rápidamente Jane. Julia no podía saber que ella era bruja, de esa casa sólo lo sabía su padre. Julia era muy buena, ayudaba mucho a su padre con el trabajo y en la casa, pero prefería no crear líos ni nada por el estilo.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina dónde había una estufa conectada con la Red Flu. Se fijo que no hubiera nadie cerca, tiró los polvos flu, pronunció claro "callejón Diagon" y sintió cómo se transportaba hasta llegar a destino.

Salió de la chimenea, se sacudió el polvo y caminó un rato en busca de sus amigas. Pensó que estarían en la heladería, pero cuando estaba caminando hacía allí una persona que arrastraba las palabras la hizo interrumpir su paso.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que a la hija del primer ministro muggle-espetó con desprecio un joven de cabello rubio claro y ojos celestes hielo.

-Que observador-comentó Jane mirando al chico directo a los ojos.

-No le va bien el sarcasmo a una sangre sucia cómo tú-continuó el chico en el mismo tono de voz.-Podrías servirme para divertirme un rato, sin embargo.

-Ja! Claro Malfoy, voy corriendo, sigue soñando-le dijo Jane riendo y dándole la espalda emprendiendo su camino de nuevo.

-Yo que tu no le daría la espalda a un superior, podrías terminar como tú...

-Atrévete a nombrar a mi madre y te arrepentirás-le advirtió Jane dándose vuelta y apuntándole con la varita.-Ni siquiera vales la pena Malfoy, podrás ser mayor que yo, más alto y fuerte pero el cerebro faltó con aviso-dijo Jane emprendiendo definitivamente el camino a la heladería.

-¡No me des la espalda sangre sucia!-gritó Malfoy.

Jane sintió cómo una mano aferraba su muñeca, se dio vuelta para darle un buen puñetazo a Malfoy, pero luego de dar el puñetazo se dio cuenta que no era Malfoy, en vez de él estaba un chico de pelo castaño con mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos grises, alto, guapo y con cuerpo atlético y por sobre todo: EL bombón de Hogwarts.

-¿Black?-preguntó Jane sorprendida. Al levantar la vista del chico que se cubría la nariz con una mano pudo ver que Malfoy sacaba su varita riendo maliciosamente. Iba a atacar a Jane, era su divertimento; atacar a muggles o a los que él llamaba "sangre-sucia" Pero Sirius se interpuso entre ella y él y el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho. Sirius cayó al suelo aún consciente y Malfoy estaba comenzando a desaparecer hasta que Jane tomó su varita rápidamente y le lanzó un _petrificus totalus._

-¿Black¿Me escuchas?-preguntó Jane zarandeando al chico suavemente. Al obtener un gruñido cómo respuesta y ver el estado del chico, decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa para que se repusiera.

Cuando iban a desaparecerse, vio que Sirius se oponía a levantarse o moverse.

-Discúlpame por esto Black-murmuró Jane haciendo que con un movimiento de varita, Sirius quedara dormido. Definitivamente, todas las chicas de Hogwarts iban a odiarla si se enteraban lo que acababan de hacerle a Sirius Black gracias a ella.

* * *

-¿No les parece raro qué Jane no aparezca? Ya es algo tarde-opinó Verónica mirando nerviosa hacia la calle. 

-A esta hora ya tiene que estar en la fiesta con Patrick. Mejor la vamos a visitar mañana y le pegamos un letrero que diga "me levantaré temprano"-dijo Lily sonriendo.

* * *

-Chicas, Jane ya baja. Lo siento, tengo que irme-dijo Patrick saliendo de la casa. Bridget, Verónica y Lily se sentaron en uno de los sillones del salón y levantaron la vista al sentir pasos desde arriba. 

-Buenos días preciosas-saludó alegremente Jane bajando por las escaleras. Tenía el cabello lacio levantado en una coleta y vestía un camisón negro. Saludó a sus amigas y se sentó con ellas en un sillón.-¿Cómo han estado tías?

-Bien,¿ pero ahora puedes explicarnos por qué está Sirius en tu cocina semi-vestido?-preguntó Bridget arqueando las cejas.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, es una historia larga de contar.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo-dijo una voz masculina. Sirius venía desde la cocina solo vestido con un pantalón corto de pijama.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó Jane mirándolo sorprendida.-Te salvé de Malfoy

-¿Me salvaste de Malfoy?-preguntó Sirius irritado; él quería derrotar siempre a Malfoy sólo.

-Vale, era broma. Tú me salvaste de una maldición que Malfoy me estaba lanzando.

-¿Te estaba lanzando una maldición? Que cabrón-dijo Sirius permaneciendo parado.-¿Pero por qué tengo la nariz vendada?

-Ah esto emh, me tomaste de la muñeca para saber si estaba bien, me di vuelta y pensando que eras Malfoy, te golpeé.

-Ah vale, es comprensible-dijo Sirius pensativo.

-Luego te dejé inconsciente para poder traerte hasta aquí y con mi padre te curamos-agregó Jane rápidamente.

-¿Inconciente? Vale, eso explica todo.

-Pensé que sería lo mejor para que te curaras-opinó Jane despreocupadamente.

-¿Saliste ayer a la noche?-preguntó Bridget a Jane.

-No; por suerte no. Black me evitó la fiesta de mi padre, lo cual se lo agradezco, pero me quedé sin noche de salida; en fin pude dormir.

Después de eso se escuchó un murmullo y Sirius metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño espejo.

-¡SIRIUS¿DÓNDE ESTÁS¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO EN LA NARIZ?-gritó una voz proveniente del espejo.

-¿Por qué esa voz me suena molestamente familiar?-preguntó Lily pensativa.

-¿Estás con Lily? No le toques un pelo tío o sabrás lo que es bueno-dijo de nuevo la voz.

-Mira Potter, él hace lo que quiere-dijo Lily arrebatando el espejo de la mano de Sirius.

-¿Dónde están? Te he estado buscando toda la noche Sirius.

-Tuve un problemita en el callejón Diagon y estoy en la casa de Jane Spaultrow-respondió Sirius arrebatándole el espejo a Lily.

-Te paso a buscar-dijo la voz de James.-¿Dónde es? Mis padres se han vuelto locos pensando en todo lo que podría haberte pasado¿sabes? Así que dime ya donde estás.

-Dame eso-ordenó Jane y sin esperar respuesta tomó el espejito de las manos de Sirius.-Calle Staunton, 312.

-Vale, gracias por cuidarlo-dijo la voz de James.-Os veo en un rato.

-¿Por qué presiento que estará aquí en menos de cinco minutos?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

-Si, si está Lily, obviamente él tenía que aparecerse. ¿Estará Remus con él?-preguntó Jane pensativa tirándose en el sillón de nuevo.

-No lo creo; Remus llega hoy a la tarde de Grecia-respondió Sirius receloso.-¿Qué te traes con él?

-Bajad el arma amigo-dijo Jane mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas.-Es solo un buen amigo.

-Si, al igual que Evans y James¿no?-preguntó Sirius burlón.

-Oye, yo no me llevo ni siquiera bien con Potter, así que no comparéis-comentó Lily.-Somos sal y azúcar.

-Yo diría que pomelo mezclado con limón acido y frutilla con ananá más que eso pero en fin-comentó Ronnie distraídamente.

-Creo que adivino quien sería el pomelo-insinuó Sirius ganándose una colleja de parte de Lily.

Lily iba a empezar a despotricar contra James, cuando el mismo James Potter, ese soltero codiciado atlético, de sonrisa encantadora, pelo azabache desordenado y ojos castaños dejándose ver a través de unos lentes de lente redonda, apareció por la estufa de la sala. Se sacudió el polvo y sonrió.

-Buenos días, disculpad la interrupción.

-¡James!-exclamaron Bridget y Verónica lanzándose hacia el chico para abrazarlo.

-Ronnie, Get¿cómo la han pasado?

-Genial-respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. James les sonrió y luego fijo su vista en esa pelirroja que lo volvía loco (que no hacía más que resoplar)

-¿Estás mejor Sirius?-preguntó James intentando ignorar a Lily, este año cambiaría de estrategia.

-Ssi-si-respondió Sirius sorprendido de que James no la hubiera invitado a salir por lo menos cinco veces a Lily en lo que iba del rato que estaba allí.

-Me alegro-dijo James sonriendo.-Hola Jane¿qué tal el verano?

-Bien¿a ti cómo te ha ido?-preguntó amablemente Jane. No eran muy amigos, pero se llevaban bastante bien.

-Genial. Bueno Sirius, creo que lo mejor será que las dejemos solas y que tú descanses.

-Si, me parece bien. Gracias por todo Jane, no te olvides de agradecerle a tu padre, aunque ya me encargaré de agradecerle personalmente-pidió Sirius sonriendo.-Nos vemos luego chicas.

Los dos amigos se marcharon por la estufa del salón entre saludos y promesas de verse pronto. Cuando solo quedaron las chicas en la sala, las miradas se dirigieron a Lily.

-Que no soy mono de circo, dejad de mirarme así-dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-James ni te ha dicho "hola"-dijo pensativa Ronnie sentándose en el sillón.

-Wow, los astros me han ayudado-comentó irónica Lily.

-No, los astros me decían que iba a haber un acercamiento entre los dos, ya sabes, Marte está en una posición oblicu...

-ERA BROMA-casi grito Lily exasperada.-Simplemente se le habrá pasado la idea de invitarme a salir.

-No lo creo-opinó Bridget totalmente convencida.

-Yo creo que si-dijo Lily mirándola fijo.

-Que no Lily, lo conozco y se que no...

-Basta vosotras, me dará dolor de cabeza-dijo Jane tirándoles un almohadón a cada una.-¿Hacemos algo hoy¡Quédense aquí! Por favor, sino voy a morir del aburrimiento; hoy a la noche tengo una cena con amigos de mi padre.

-Vale, nos quedamos-dijo Bridget con una sonrisa.

Luego de una tarde llena de risas y de competencias de quien cantaba mejor, bailaba mejor, modelaba mejor y cosas por el estilo, Bridget, Verónica y Lily se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Jane se puso un vestido negro que le llegaba por las rodillas con mangas cortas de gasa. Se peinó con su típico rodete alto sin cerquillo hacia delante ni nada, agarró un prendedor que tenía pequeñas perlas y lo prendió en le medio de su escote recto del vestido.

La fiesta era aburridísima, no había casi gente de la edad de Jane, y si habían eran todas las típicas santitas que luego son de lo peor. Permaneció toda la fiesta sentada en una silla mirando a la gente hablar sobre cosas aburridas y tomando diferentes tragos. Cuando estaba yendo al baño descubrió a una chica rubia, alta y de ojos celestes en un rincón besándose con uno de los camareros. _Y luego esas andan cargando las cruces y mirando mal a todo aquel ser normal _pensó Jane sin dejar de caminar. Vio escenas parecidas por todo el camino hacia el baño, pero una de verdad la sorprendió.

Una mujer alta, de cabello rubio casi blanco y mirada fría se reía estruendosamente de una niña que bailaba, saltaba, gritaba, decía incoherencias, se pegaba a ella misma, volaba. Jane frunció el ceño; eso solo podía ser una maldición _imperius_.

Se escondió detrás de un rosal y sacó su varita de su cartera. Apuntó con ella a la mujer rubia y murmuró unas palabras. Enseguida, la voz de la mujer rubia se vio sustituida por un chillido agudo, su pelo se volvió azul, su vestido quedó hecho jirones y su cara tenía pelo por todas partes. La mujer "me creo que tengo el poder suficiente para lazarle un imperius a quien quiera y salir ilesa" salió chillando histérica en busca de ayuda. Jane sonrió satisfecha, eso le enseñaría a comportarse.

Miró su reloj y vio que ya estaba siendo la hora de despedirse de los presentes e irse a una fiesta de verdad.

* * *

James miraba el techo de su habitación pensativo. De vez en cuando suspiraba o lanzaba risas tristes logrando romper el silencio. Sirius había quedado con Rita, una chica muy mona muggle que según Sirius" era toda una fiera cuando se lo proponía". 

Había logrado ignorar a Lily¡a Lily¿Qué pensaría ella de ese cambio? Necesitaba saberlo...No, mejor no. Tenía que lograr que el plan saliese bien, tenía que darle su espacio, pero vamos, él era James Potter, no conocía de limites y sus derivados.

Definitivamente iría a visitar a Bridget a preguntarle sobre Lily.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y una llovizna suave caía sobre las cercanías de la casa de los Spaultrow. Jane caminaba con determinación hacia la puerta, aunque de vez en cuando se resbalaba o tropezaba. Se quitó las sandalias y cargándolas en una mano siguió su camino. 

Pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta se dio cuenta que no era la única allí. Sirius Black estaba sentado recostando la espalda contra la puerta medio dormido. Jane lo pateó suavemente, pero al ver que no daba resultado, lo volvió a patear con un poco más de fuerza. Sirius se levantó sobresaltado y la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días Jane.

-¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi casa?-preguntó Jane sin molestarse en no sonar brusca.

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias-dijo Sirius pacientemente, sentándose derecho.-He venido a agradecerle a tu padre por lo de ayer.

-Yo le mandaré tus saludos y agradecimientos, ahora si eres tan amable-indicó haciendo un movimiento de mano para que se corriera.

-¿Siempre llegas tan tarde, o mejor dicho temprano de las fiestas?

-Si la fiesta es divertida, si-contestó Jane.-Muévete un poco así me siento, mis pies están perdiendo la sensibilidad.

Sirius se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio. Jane se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta.-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Jane luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Si, pero lo peor es que quiero venganza-contestó Sirius riendo amargamente.-Pero en fin¿qué tal ha estado la fiesta a la que has ido?

-La fiesta con los amigos de mi padre fue muy aburrida, pero al final me divertí un poco, aunque no de buena manera claro-admitió sonriendo a medias.

-¿Magia o solo alcohol?

-El alcohol lo deje para luego, pero me divertí un rato con esta amiga-dijo sonriente sacando su varita.

-¿Ya tienes diecisiete?

-Si, soy toda una bruja apta-dijo Jane orgullosa haciendo movimientos con su varita logrando que unas flores cerca de allí crecieran varios centímetros de largo.

-Felicitaciones-dijo Sirius sonriendo.-Utilízalo para...emh, lo que quieras, la historia de "utilízalo para el bien" ya está demasiado gastada, ya sabes, no está más en le mercado.

Jane rió ante la ocurrencia de Sirius y se levantó de un salto, aunque tambaleándose un poco.

-¿Entramos?-propuso señalando la puerta.-Está frío aquí.

-Vale-aceptó Sirius levantándose también.-¿Tú padre ya estará despierto?

-No lo se, podemos hablar mientras o jugar ajedrez mágico-dijo Jane intentando colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.-No abre, maldita puerta¡ábrete!

-A ver, quizás abra si metes la llave correcta correctamente en la cerradura-dijo Sirius con voz de profesor enseñando a un alumno mientras tomaba la mano de Jane y lograba meter la llave en la cerradura y girándola logró finalmente abrir la puerta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Jane sonriendo burlona mientras dejaba la llave en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Sirius y Jane se sentaron en los sillones de la sala cómodamente. Jane hizo aparecer unas tazas con chocolate caliente dentro y unos dulces que los dos empezaron a comer.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?-preguntó Sirius apoyando su taza en la mesa de café.

-No, me mudé hace cinco años exactamente-dijo Jane sonriendo triste.-Cuando mi madre murió..bueno, no se porque te estoy contando esto.

-No, no, cuenta, si tú quieres, puedes contarme-dijo Sirius sonriendo amablemente.

-Bueno, me mudé cuando mi madre murió-a Jane se le quebró un poco la voz pero continuó mirando a Sirius directo a los ojos, esos ojos grises que la miraban con comprensión.- Antes vivía en Londres, en una casa enorme y bueno, ya sabes, me costó mucho y poco a la vez irme de ahí. Mucho porque desde que nací vivía allí y poco porque no quería nada que me recordara a mi madre y así poder pasar esa etapa de mi vida de una vez. Claro está que, cómo podrás comprobar, no me sirvió de nada irme, estoy todavía más loca de lo que estaba y tengo miles de fantasmas zumbándome alrededor.

-¿Y por qué no vuelves a visitar Londres?-preguntó Sirius.-Ya sabes, quizás sea mejor. No creo que puedas dejar toda esa etapa atrás.

-¿No?-preguntó Jane incrédula.

-Una etapa tan importante nunca la puedes dejar atrás, y tampoco tendrías que dejarla. No te digo que vivas recordando, porque recordar no es bueno, pero no puedes enterrar todo de una vez, y menos si se trata de un ser querido.

-Tienes razón-murmuró Jane con la mirada perdida.

-Siento lo de tu madre-dijo Sirius en voz baja.

-Si, pero bueno, dejemos a un lado ese tema-dijo Jane. Por un momento parecía que iba a llorar, pero no derramó ni una lagrima.-¿Sientes ese murmullo?

-¿Tu estomago?-aventuró Sirius en broma. Jane le sacó la lengua y él se rió.-¿Qué murmullo?

-Es la voz de mi padre...¡y una mujer!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño.-Ven-ordenó parándose y arrastrando a Sirius por el brazo. Jane se acercó hasta lo que parecía una estantería llena de libros, estiró el brazo y con su mano tiró del estante.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Sirius alarmado.¿Quieres ahogarnos en libros?

-Cierra la boca-le ordenó Jane tirando más fuerte del estante y logrando abrir una puerta.-Es una puerta con libros que simula ser estantería; ahora entra.

Sirius entró sin decir nada seguido de Jane que entornó la puerta-estantería. Entraron en una habitación bastante acogedora; tenía el techo un poco bajo, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde pastel, había un colchón en el suelo de madera, un escritorio grande lleno de papeles y todo tipo de cosas y libros esparcidos por todo el suelo; en un rincón habían telas de todos los colores y había un atril cerca de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Sirius impresionado

-Ahora te explico-dijo Jane en voz baja acercando su oreja hasta el pequeño espacio entre la puerta entreabierta y la pared. Sirius también se acercó y trató de observar que atraía la atención de Jane.

-_Creo que lo mejor será que se reúnan mañana, hoy tienes todo ocupado-dijo una voz femenina suavemente._

-_Si, en esta semana tengo que terminar todas las reuniones así luego realizaré el viaje-dijo una voz masculina que Jane enseguida reconoció cómo la de su padre._

_-Si. ¿Ya le avisaste a Jane lo del viaje?_

_-Todavía no; pensaba avisarle hoy pero no se cuando nos veremos, ella está muy concentrada con lo del comienzo de curso y va de fiesta en fiesta-dijo Patrick riendo-Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de tener la casa para ella sola._

_-¿Quieres que yo venga a ayudarla con algo o..?_

_-No, no te preocupes Med, ella ya sabe cuidarse sola y lo mejor será presentarlas primero de todos modos¿no?_

_-Si, me gustaría conocerla más. ¿No crees que es hora de formalizar todo esto?_

_-Si, creo que ha llegado el momento. ¿Qué te parece si hoy a la noche vienes a cenar y se lo decimos?_

_-Si, me parece bien. Se me hace tarde, mejor me voy. Te veo a la noche-se sintió el ruido de un beso y luego unos pasos ligeros hacia la puerta. _

_-Espera que voy contigo-dijo Patrick abriendo la puerta. Cuando sintieron que la puerta cerraba, Jane se tiró en el colchón con el ceño fruncido boca arriba y Sirius simplemente la miró arqueando una ceja._

_-_¿Qué acaba de pasar que no me enteré?

-Esa Med, si, ya la recuerdo. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! Siempre está al lado de mi padre muy sonriente y...

-Tranquila, respira y habla-dijo Sirius haciendo una demostración de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Cómo era su apellido¿Portron¿Portyale¿Porgann¡Eso! Meredith Porgann, trabaja con mi padre. Y él muy maldito no me dijo nada... Sirius¿has ido a una fiesta muggle?

-No, bueno, una ves fui a una reunión con varias chicas y...

-Hoy irás a una.


End file.
